


"Quickie" at the "Q" Awards

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Damon Albarn - Fandom, Gorillaz, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Public Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam are at the "Q" awards ceremony, shaking hands, hugging, and getting their photo taken when Damon Albarn, a friend and former rival is seen and Noel gives the man a hug. Liam sees and begins to verbally and physically assault Damon. He receives a punch in the face before security drags him off. Noel apologizes and, escorts him to the toilets to get a better look at his friend. Damon ends up kissing Damon, and things progress from there.





	"Quickie" at the "Q" Awards

It was the night of the "Q" awards and both Noel, and his brother, Liam were present along with many other celebrities, nominated and not. Both went about shaking hands and getting their photos taken, Noel seeming to have more friends wishing to have their photo done with him, who was properly dressed and groomed, than Liam, who didn't even bother to shave.

Liam had his back to the paparazzi and Damon Albarn, who had become friends with Noel, much to the ire of Liam. Noel had even sung on one of the tracks on Gorillaz album, which only made Liam all the more furious. 

Greeting Noel with a hug, as he did nearly everyone, Liam turned around and saw the two embracing friendly. Immediately, his high blood pressure sky rocketed as he marched over and grabbed Damon by the arm, and began to shout. "I been waiting to see you, you stay away from my brother else you'll be swallowing your teeth!" Liam threatened. 

Noel grabbed Liam's collar, and told him how things would be. "Damon is my friend, an if you touch a hair on his bloody head, I will fuckin murder you, you understand."

Jerking away, he gave Noel a dirty look, all the while Damon standing and watching horrified.

"He's turned you into a massive girl, a bird. He's the enemy, and a faggot, Noel. You know it and I know it, I just don't know why you continue with this." Noel gave Liam a push and told him, "No one gives a fuck about what you have to say anymore, Damon's my friend, if you don't like it, leave. Not like you've been nominated for anything, yeah?"

Liam narrowed his eyes, and punched Damon in the cheek, before anyone could stop him. Damon put a hand to his face, while security came for Liam. 

"Buh-bye" Liam. Noel sang in a high pitched voice as he waved. When he was out of sight, he escorted Damon to the toilets to get a good look as his friend's face.

Under the light, he could see that no skin was broken, it was just a pop to the face. "It's going to swell, but I don't think he had any time to do any real damage." Noel brushed the hair out of his eyes, and smiled. "I've had that done to me en--" Damon leaned in and kissed Noel, cutting him off. 

Damon's lips were as soft as a bird's, all pink and perfect against his. Damon bat his thick eyelashes, which were soft against Noel's face. During the kiss, it was as time stood still, and then, when they parted, time moved forward once again.

Damon smiled, and in a soft voice, confessed. "I hope you don't mind. I've been kickin myself for not doing that in the studio when we recorded for the Gorillaz album."

"That long? You've wanted to for that long? Don't get me wrong, I am irresistible, but usually not to men." Noel rubbed his face as he looked at Damon in a different light. 

"Oh, birds and blokes like us, trust me about that. The internet is a wild place, where people pair other people, and..." Damon stopped, as Noel began to look horrified, thinking about his teenage daughter.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind the kiss, and if you did, I'm sorry." Damon apologized. Instead of speaking, he returned the kiss, deepening it. The few people that came in and out didn't say a word and once the award's ceremony started, the place became vacant.

After breaking the kiss, they each studied the other's eyes. Noel then smiled wide, and whispered that if his brother were to have seen that he would have lost whatever was left of his mind. "You know, cos I'm a big ol girl now." Noel added.

"Far from it, a bird don't have what I got in my trousers." Damon couldn't help but glance down at Noel's crotch, his heart thudding away in his chest. Running a hand through his hair he asked, "Is it hot in here?" He then began to fan himself.

"It could be, if you want, if you're willing...that is. You seem awful interested in me, and how does the idea of fucking in the "Q" toilets, real fast like, sound?" Noel suggested. He was as wicked as the devil himself, and Damon found himself quickly getting hard. 

"Oh, god, yes!" Damon whispered. He then covered his mouth in disbelief as Noel led him to the last stall.

"Up against the wall, trousers down, your arse facing me. Before I come, I'll pull out so you don't have to walk around with spunk dribbling out of ya." Damon believed Noel must have done this before, he just would never have guessed it was with his own brother.

Down at the very end, Noel opened the door to the last stall as he licked his lips. Damon walked in, and Noel behind him, who then turned and locked it. "Take it you've done this sort of thing before?" Noel whispered. 

"Yeah, your brother was half right on the 'faggot' remark, cept I enjoy playing for both sides. All sides should I get the chance. Damon gave a goofy smile. 

"Figured as much, I like the ladies and the gentlemen, but it's got to be the right gentleman." Damon took this as a huge compliment, as he thought Noel so cool, even if they had been rivals. 

Cupping Damon's face, he was done talking, instead, he kissed Damon, wanting to feel those soft lips on his once again. When he was done, he sighed, and told him brace himself against the wall, as Noel slid his trousers down just a bit. Once done, Noel slid a finger in as Damon bucked his hips. 

"Been awhile" Noel asked

"Yeah.." Damon replied.

"Same here, I promise to be gentle." Noel didn't want to hurt Damon, just share a bit of bliss in forbidden territory, adding to the excitement of these awards.

Removing his finger, he spat on his hand, knowing this was hardly sufficient. He would go slow and see what they could get away with.

After stretching Damon, he used the saliva on his cock, and slowly penetrated his friend. Damon was muttering what sounded like a prayer, but stopped when Noel was bollocks deep.

Breathing heavily, Damon grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself. What was happening was like a dream and, when Damon closed his eyes, even more so. Noel was enjoying how tight Damon's perfect arse was, and it was very difficult for each to be quiet.

Thrusting in and out in a mechanical motion, Damon looked down, hair falling in his face as he was getting closer and closer to releasing all of his desires. Noel was close as well, bollocks slapping up against Damon. 

Eventually, Noel could hold on no more and pulled out, just in time to paint his friend's back instead. Painted with come, Damon shot his load violently, painting the stall door, and getting spurts on his hand, which he licked off.

"Oh god, I've got my spunk on your back." Damon's eye were wide. Were it not for the awards ceremony, he would have been pleased. but here he didn't want anything to show. Grabbing some loo roll, he wiped up Damon as best as he could, and then told him to wear his coat over. It was the best he could think of.

"Maybe next time we go someplace for a proper fuck, but we should go sit for when they call us." They shared one last kiss, washed their hands, and parted ways.


End file.
